


Stuffed Full

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Sort Of, Stuffing, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap stumbles upon a fleshlight, what he doesn't know is that this is a very special fleshlight, connected to his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1054
Collections: MCYT





	Stuffed Full

**Author's Note:**

> read series notes before reading please!

Sapnap found the blob sitting innocently in his room one day, it was cute, soft and plushy, but discovering the hole at the bottom opened a gateway that would never be closed. 

Why did a blob dream fleshlight exist and how did he have it? He has no idea, but the hole looks so inviting and Sapnap is, for lack of a better word, _horny_. He's never had sex before nor had a sex toy, of course he's curious.

He traces his thumb along the hole, it ripples realistically, well what he assumes is realistic. He brings his mouth up to it, what better way to practice than on a sex toy right? It's not like anyone will ever know...

He sticks his tongue out, circling the rim. The hole jumps excitingly, his tongue makes its way in slowly. Sapnap can't help but moan, god why does it feel like a real ass? He practically devours the thing, making sloppy noises as his tongue fucks in and out. 

He stops abruptly, he needs to get inside this thing now. It's still tight, despite the thorough tongue-fucking he gave it, so he lubes up his fingers and pushes them inside. He's not as gentle as he could be, even though this started as practice, now he's desperate to open the toy up and just _fuck_ it. 

The toy clenches down on him, eventually stretching out enough to where his three fingers fit in easily. He removes them, feeling the toy try and suck him back in, fuck that was hot. He can't help but imagine this was actually someone's ass, but honestly at this point, with how slicked up the toy is, it might as well be a pussy. 

His pants drop easily, cock ready for some friction. He squirted lube onto his cock, before fucking the blob down _hard_. It spasms around him, _fuck it's so tight_. His hips jerk up desperately, quick strokes making him cum sooner than he'd like. Cum dumps all into the toy, dripping down the sides of it where it still hangs off his cock. 

He never wanted that to end, luckily it doesn't have to. His cock hardens back up quickly and this time he's able to last longer. The blob's really like a pussy now, the lube and cum mixing to make it so _wet_. 

He sticks a finger in next to his cock, and he's sure if the blob could make noise it would be screaming right now. The blob clenches impossibility tight, and he works in another finger, and _another_. 

Three fingers and his cock stuff it full, he's surprised the toy can even fit this much, but it's almost like it begs for more, with the way it grips him so hard he can barely pull out. Fuck it's so hot and as he looks down, he's reminded that it's modeled after _Dream's_ avatar. The thought of fucking Dream like this makes him cum harder than he's ever had in his life. The blob somehow not exploding with the amount of cum stuffed inside.

Dream _writhes_ on the bed, cum shooting inside him for the second time. He's so _full_ , Sapnap's cock, fingers, and cum stuffing him to the brim. He's sure if they tried this for real that he wouldn't be able to take it, but he has no choice but to _take_ it. 

He pants heavily, cum and lube spilling out of his hole, his own cum splattered on his stomach. More than two loads running down him that's for sure. 

He feels Sapnap thrust his cock into the toy again and he whines high in his throat. Sapnap is going to fuck the toy again, fuck _him_ again. He can't help but get hard again, hips bucking up desperately, Sapnap's cock thrusts directly into his prostate and he squirms and cries as he adds his fingers back in again. 

He's so _full_ , and he can't help but wonder what would happen if he made another fleshlight. If two people fucked him at the same time. He cums at the thought, ass gripping down on seemingly nothing. 

Sapnap continues.

Dream whines.


End file.
